The present disclosure relates an electronic apparatus using auxiliary power supplies and methods of testing the same, and more particularly, to auxiliary power supply test methods and electronic apparatus using the same.
An electronic apparatus for processing data may employ an auxiliary power supply apparatus to help prevent data loss that may occur when a main power supply unit to the electronic apparatus is suddenly powered off. If an abnormality is present in the auxiliary power supply unit and a sudden power-off occurs, data loss may occur.